Morning Routine
by Adair In Wonderland
Summary: Every morning, it was the same thing. Not that they had a problem with it. Touya/Yukito


Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura in any way, shape or form.

Warning: plotlessness and some boy on boy kissin'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Morning Routine**

It was their routine. Every weekday, at the same time, he would tease the little monster about something inane, then walk leisurely out the door of their yellow house. At some point, as he walked down the tree-lined street, he would hear Sakura approaching from behind, the combined sound of her rollerblades against the concrete and her pleas to wait signaling her advance. Once she reached him, her hands would immediately collapse onto her knees, followed by a few deep intakes of breath and a whine or two. He would answer her with disinterest, eyes moving back and forth between her, the sky and his forward course. And today was no different.

Touya was walking along, his little sister rolling by his side, as the sun shone brightly on his upturned face. Sakura was jabbering on about something only a ten year old would talk about, her voice filled with all the innocence and enthusiasm expected of her age group. Touya sometimes mused over her constant perkiness, especially considering all of her 'secret' nighttime activities. Oh, how he wanted to see her face when she found out...

They soon rounded a certain corner, both falling silent as they moved almost reverently forward, and came in view of a certain tree. Standing underneath, bathed in the light filtering through its leaves, was Yuki. His pale skin almost seemed to shine as he stared up at something unknown.

"Oi, Yuki!" Touya yelled, raising his arm, snapping the other boy out of his apparent daze. Smiling, he looked towards them and waved back.

"Touya, Sakura-chan," he called as they drew closer. The three of them converged in the shade of that tree, smiles ranging from wide and glowing, calm and sincere to hardly noticeable. It was just how they were.

Sakura was always the first to speak (and today was no different), her bubbly voice rising between them, her barely concealed affection as evident as the blush that appeared on her cheeks. Yuki laughed along with her, his inherent genuineness also making an obvious show. They rattled on for a bit, with a few sarcastic interjections from Touya, until it was time for them to go. Scooting ahead, yet moving backwards, Sakura went off to her school, waving to the two older boys as she departed.

"Ah, Sakura-chan!" Yuki called. As if he would forget. He pulled a small piece of candy from his pants pocket and tossed it gracefully to the girl, who caught it expertly between two padded palms. Her exclamation of thanks was the last thing to be heard as she disappeared around a corner.

The two that were left stared at each other momentarily before they turned to walk towards their own school. The light sound of their footfalls mingled with their conversation, providing a steady beat to the talk about last night's homework, the upcoming test, the beautiful weather - any inconsequential thought that passed through their minds. The sun continued to shine down on them warmly as they casually strolled to their destination.

At some point in their journey, they would turn onto a certain little street, one that held a special meaning for the two of them. In all their endless days of walking to school together, on this particular street, they had never run into another person. It was secluded - just a short, smooth line of concrete that seemed apart from the rest of the world. Yuki smiled at Touya as their knuckles purposely brushed against each other, their fingers swiftly intertwining as soon as they stepped onto their sequestered lane. They walked in a comfortable silence, hand in hand, basking in the bright morning light. Before too long, the end of the small street was rapidly approaching, their last few moments of solitude along with it.

Recognizing his cue, Touya brought them to a halt and bent down, his lips brushing gently over Yuki's. The bespectacled boy brought his arms up, wrapping them securely around the other's neck, leaning into the tender kiss. They stayed like that for a short while, their lips moving softly over one another's in a relaxed way, both enjoying every second of their contact. Yuki sighed, his mouth opening slightly against his boyfriend's. Even with that unconscious invitation, their morning kiss always retained a certain degree of purity and never went anything beyond that.

Touya was the first to pull away. He grinned down at the blushing boy next to him before nudging him onwards so they could continue on their way. They had never been late once, and today was no day to start. They walked side by side, basking now in a different kind of glow.

And tomorrow, much to their contentment, would be no different. It was their routine.

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! My friend has lately been getting back in CCS and, unfortunately, as dragged me along with her... and this seems to be the product of that. The last time I watched it was when I was, like, 12.. and I can't believe how much I'd forgotten. I seem to have totally blocked out Li's "guys with glasses" fetish...

Anyway, please let me know what you think. There is a tentative sequel of sorts knocking around in my head, having to do with "after school routines" that might be a little more, uh, yaoi-ish. So, please review! I would much appreciate it.


End file.
